Rematch
by IAmAngelCat
Summary: The teens are at the beach, boys playing soccer as girls watch faithfully. Then something happens, thanks to Ino, that Sasuke has to play one on one with Sakura. What happens next as the ball goes flying? AU SASUSAKU ONESHOT


**Alright, second fanfic. Again, SasuSaku. Yeah, I just really like that couple. Anyways, just a one-shot. Lemon. You have been warned. ^.~ Oh, and irony_on_high, don't say anything….ever…..IKNOWWHEREYOULIVE!!!!!!**

The soccer ball went flying into the clear blue sky, the wind pushing it toward the deep blue sea. Girls ran for it, sand kicking up behind them. Sasuke and Naruto sat down, breathing fast. Their soccer game had been intense. Naruto and Sasuke versus Shikamaru and Neji. _God, _thought Sasuke,_ Neji's freaking GOOD! _Hinata ran back, black and white ball in her fragile hands. She went straight to Naruto, handing it to him timidly. He just grabbed the ball and pulled her into a big thank-you bear hug, her long dark blue hair falling over his strong arms. The poor girl's face, however, became the color of beets. "Naruto! Stop making Hinata faint! We've had enough of that on this trip!" Ino ran to him, long blond hair flew behind her, as the girl in the spiky blond boy's arms went limp. He just looked up, innocent grin on his face. "Oops." Ino simply slapped the back of his head and dragged the unconscious Hinata back to her towel with the help of a very protective Neji. Sasuke grinned.

He watched as Neji passed the girl to Sakura, her green bikini showing off her curves. He couldn't help it, she _was_ hot. Neither could Neji, apparently, since his hand grazed her thigh. Sakura shifted away uncomfortably. She looked back down at Hinata, laying her gently under the big umbrella. Tenten was sitting next to her, dark hair in twin buns as usual. Running back, Neji continued their game, stealing the ball from a distracted Naruto. Sasuke immediately snapped back, sprinting after the brunette, but Shikamaru was right next to him, blocking him off from another steal. Naruto ran to the goal, lunging for the ball when Neji kicked it in. "Shit!" Sasuke tried to get around Shikamaru, but he just wouldn't let him. Just when the ball was about to get past the two shirts they had used to indicate the goals, Ino kicked it out of the way. Shikamaru grinned. "That's my girl," he said under his breath.

Hands on her hips, Ino smiled defiantly at the boys, happy she had shocked them, or most of them. "What? Girls can't play soccer?"

"No, they can't," said Naruto in disbelief. "I can't believe you blocked that. You were just standing way over there a second ago…uh… weren't you?"

Ino's smile widened. "Yup. So, who wants to play two on two? Me and Sakura versus who and who?"

Shikamaru backed away, hands up. "I can't beat Ino, let alone Sakura." Neji snorted and went to sit next to Tenten. "I don't want to beat girls. Too easy," he said. Tenten elbowed him in the rips hard and he tried not to wince.

Sakura got up to stand next to Ino. "Alright, so it's Sasuke and Naruto against me and Ino." The blond nodded, showing his consent. Sasuke just huffed. "This'll be too easy." And the game began.

Sakura started out with the ball, running toward the outside, staying in the sides, while Ino ran down the middle of the make-shift sand field. Sasuke ran to Sakura, sliding his foot to steal the ball from her, but she jumped up, kicking the ball up off her heel so that it flew up behind her and over her head, landing a foot in front of her. She just kept running towards the goal, Sasuke right behind her. She swerved in, and then backed off when Sasuke got in front of her. She kicked hard, sending the ball between his legs so fast he didn't have time to react. He spun around as Ino's foot connected with the soccer ball, sending it flying threw the goal, barely missing Naruto's head. Sasuke stared, dumbfounded. "What…the…HELL!?" shouted a very frightened Naruto. The dark haired boy turned to face a grinning Sakura, short pink hair ruffled about her face, green eyes sparkling. "In. Your. Face." She enunciated, pointing one thin finger right at his nose, only inches away. He just growled at her a bit, scowling. He stepped closer to her, her eyes going a little wider. "I demand a rematch. Right now. One on one." Being this close to him, her heart hammered in her chest. She felt like it might just jump out at any minute. Regaining herself, she smiled up at him angelically. "Alright, _Sasuke-kun."_ His name dripped with sickly sweetness on her tongue.

Sasuke backed off, moving to the other side of the field in front of the goal. "You get the ball first. That's your goal," he pointed to the space between the t-shirts on the other side of the sand. "This is mine." He pointed behind him at his own space and t-shirts. "First one to get a goal wins." He smirked. Sakura just dribbled the ball a bit and chuckled. "Alright, I'll just use a rainbow to get past you again." She smiled devilishly, one foot on top of the ball. _Sasuke may be good, but I'm better._ She started running toward him, dribbling quickly, keeping the ball close. He ran straight to her and she faked the ball, but he got it anyway, slipping his foot between hers and the ball, kicking it up slightly, then kicking it hard past her. His rough muscled shoulder brushed past her.

Sakura whipped around and ran after him in an attempt to get back what she just lost, but he was too fast for her to keep up with, so she just slid under his feet and kicked the ball up. Quickly, she got back on her feet and headed the ball towards Sasuke's goal. She sprinted after it, hair flying in frenzy around her head, but Sasuke would have none of it. He ran up behind her and tried to steal the ball from under her feet, yet she simply kicked it up and juggled it from knee to knee while still headed towards his goal. He kicked it away from her and the ball went flying behind some rocks on the unused part of the beach. Both teens ran after it, unaware of the looks passing between the others.

"I guess they're going to the make out spot," said an obviously amused Naruto. He looked over at the now conscious Hinata with a big grin as she fainted again. "Naruto!" yelled Ino.

Sakura elbowed Sasuke in the ribs, trying to get him out of the way so she could get the ball and win the game, but instead, Sasuke shoved back and both fell onto the empty sandy beach behind the rocks. Sakura opened her eyes a bit and saw that Sasuke was hovering above her, arms on each side of her face so he wouldn't crush her. They just stared at each other for a bit and then he leaned in closer to her face. Her breathing quickened and her thoughts became frantic. _What is he doing?_ Her eyes became heavy as his lips descended upon hers, moving in a tantalizingly slow and heated manner. Her mouth began to move in unison with his, heat flooding both their bodies. She felt something unfamiliar in the pit on her stomach. He bit down lightly on her bottom lip, asking for an entrance and she let him, parting her lips so his tongue could slide between them and explore the rest of her mouth. They kept this up, this slow pulsing heat radiating under their skin. Sakura felt like she might burn up into ashes if it continued like this.

That's when Sasuke's hands began to move about her body. They trailed down her sides, over her soft skin and bikini straps; down over her hips and thigh, then back up over her stomach and touching one of her breasts. A little roughly, his hand grabbed at the soft mound and massaged it, not bothering to move the bikini top yet. She let out a soft moan into his mouth, setting him off. His hand tugged off the swimsuit top and tossed it to the side. Their lips parted and his traveled down her jaw line and over her collar bone, finally reaching one of her peaked nipples. He kissed it first, and then licked it, earning a louder moan from Sakura. He bit down a bit, then harder and began to suckle her roughly, free hand traveling down quickly to her bottoms, undoing the ties and throwing those to the side as well. His fingers found her wet core and they slipped over her clitoris over and over again, sending electrical spikes throughout her body. Her back arched into his face as his tongue slid up her lips again, kissing her deeply.

His fingers were slick with her fluids at this point, so he decided to get up and make her sit on his lap, her back to his chest. His wet hand left a trail of liquid across her stomach as it went down to her core again, slipping in one finger and freezing when Sakura's head flew back against his chest. He began kissing and biting her neck, leaving his red bruises over her skin. His finger twisted and moved in and out slowly, liquid trailing down his hand as Sakura moaned, her back arching against him.

"S-Sasu…ke… So, uh! Good…" Her eyes had fluttered closed as she lifted her hands behind her head, her fingers running through his soft coal hair. The heat was pulsing harder and harder through her veins, a blind need for his touch. "P-please." He smirked against her skin. "Please what, Sakura?" Her skin had turned a deep red at her ears, a sign of her blush, though she bit down a moan as she spoke again.

"Please, ah! Please fuck me!"

His lips stayed upturned as he took his fingers out of her. He pushed her down to the sandy ground and rolled her over. Her eyes were closed, her breathing coming out in short gasps. He shoved his trunks down, erect cock positioned at her entrance. Of course, Sasuke being himself, he did not ask her when she was ready. He merely shoved in quick, earning a scream from the girl. He stayed still for a moment, letting her adjust. Her walls were tight, squeezing him. Then he began to move. The pain seared through her with each thrust, though slowly the tight coil in her stomach loosened, revealing pleasure underneath. Her screams turned to loud moans as he ground out her insides, making her shudder, convulse and finally release, though he himself was not yet done. She was limp underneath him as he still thrust in and out, then her walls tightened again, out of instinct, and finally his fluids seeped into her, leaving his mark. He slipped out and collapsed next to her, his arm supporting her neck. Their breathing calmed as the minutes went by and the coral haired girl cuddled close to the raven haired boy's hard chest, the warmth a comfort to her.

"I love you, Sasuke." She whispered.

Meanwhile, the other teens had been sitting under the gigantic umbrella, listening with red faces to the sounds coming from behind the rocks. "I guess they didn't just make out…" Naruto's lips stretched sheepishly across his face. Ino's hand came up and smacked him upside the head, throwing his face forward as Hinata, yet again, lost consciousness at his words.

"Neji, call the doctor. It can't be healthy to faint that much."

**Yeah, so I rushed at the end. Well, R&R! Thanks.**


End file.
